Alice en el país de las maravillas
by DLC Traducciones
Summary: DLC. Alice cae por el agujero de un conejo y termina en un universo alterno donde conoce a Jasper. Una mezcla de populares cuentos de hadas montados en un universo alterno. Alice/Jasper. Oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: Tenía la oportunidad de escribir un capítulo angs en Till Death, especialmente cuando no estoy de buen humor, o de describir una historia donde todo fuera una fantasía extraña. Decidí por la fantasía, solo porque no puedo manejar el drama – ni siquiera el drama ficticio, por ahora. Siempre he querido hacer una historia de fantasía: una verdadera historia de fantasía, no como el intento con Imagination Land (la cual me gusta) Después de terminar Boy meets Girl me sentí vacía porque no podría escribir màs sobre Jasper y Alice. Entonces esta idea vino a mi mente. Supe que Tim Burton estaba haciendo un remake de Alicia en el Paìs de las Maravillas (de la que no tengo idea sobre que es, ni tengo la intención de leer el libro o ver ninguna de las películas) y simplemente supe que quería escribir un extraño, oscuro, retorcido relato de Alice in Wonderland y puesto que no conozco la historia, podría tener completo control creativo. Así que en breve, tendrán Alice in Wonderland, sin ser Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

**Summary**: Alice cae por el agujero de un conejo y termina en un universo alterno donde conoce a Jasper. Una mezcla de populares cuentos de hadas montados en un universo alterno. Alice/Jasper. Oscuro.

**Disclamer**: Twilight no me pertenece.

"Nop, nop, niña. Todo tiene una moraleja, si sabes encontrarla"

– Alicia en el País de las Maravillas

Alice in Wonderland

Prologo:

El Agujero del Conejo

Mi cuento favorito era Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, no porque el personaje principal y yo compartiéramos el nombre, sino que amaba la idea de que un conejo blanco, usando una chaqueta, guiara a una pequeña niña a través de un agujero de conejo que la lleva a un mundo diferente.

Después de que mi mamá me leyera el libro, pasaba horas con mi pequeña hermana Cynthia, buscando un conejo blanco que nos llevara a su agujero y así poder ir a Wonderland, o por lo menos que pudiéramos conocer a Bugs Bunny.

Cuando crecí, eventualmente dejé el hábito de buscar al conejo, pero nunca olvidé el sentimiento que tenía cuando creía que podría encontrar el agujero que me llevaría a Wonderland. Tenía que compartir eso que sentía con otros, así que empecé a escribir historias para niños. Estaba trabajando en una ahora, algo similar a Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, pero moderno y menos como un viaje alucinógeno.

Estaba sentada bajo un árbol en un prado cerca de la casa de mis padres. Estaba ahí por una reunión familiar y aunque amaba mucho a mi familia no estaba interesada en oírlos discutir unos con otros. Además, tenía que pensar en el sitio en el que les iba a dar vida a mis personajes. Quería algo luminoso y colorido. Quería que fuera un lugar al que los niños pudieran escapar cuando se sintieran amenazados o asustados. Quería que los niños amaran mi mundo tal como yo amaba Wonderland.

Cerré los ojos y recargué mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol detrás de mí. Una brisa removió el fleco de mi rostro. Suspiré de contenta y estiré los brazos sobre mi cabeza. Me estaba quedando dormida. Lo sabía. Empecé a imaginar cómo se vería el mundo que estaba creando. Los árboles brillaban, el cielo brillaba, los vestidos brillaban, todo era brillante. Quería que fuera hermoso y resplandeciente.

Algo suave rozó contra mi pierna. Abrí los ojos y miré hacia mis pies. Un conejo blanco estaba comiendo un manojo de pasto junto a mí. Sonreí mientras lo levantaba y rodeaba con mis brazos. Luchó conmigo antes de soltarse de mis brazos y empezar a saltar alejándose. Arrojé el cuaderno y los pinceles que estaban en mi regazo a la hierba y fui detrás del conejo.

No sabía porque estaba siguiendo al conejo, pero supuse que era mi forma de revivir mi infancia. Tuve un flasback de Cynthia y yo siguiendo conejos antes de que se perdieran deslizándose bajo un arbusto.

El conejo saltó dentro de un hoyo debajo de una cerca antes de que pudiera atraparlo. No intenté entrar por el agujero. En realidad no tenía caso, el conejo no quería molestarme y yo tenía una historia por escribir. Me puse de pie, sacudí la tierra de mis rodillas y caminé de regreso al árbol donde me senté a hacer los bocetos de lo que había imaginado sobre cómo se vería mi Wonderland.

**- -**

Esa noche compartía la cama con Cynthia. No había suficientes camas en la casa para que todos tuviéramos una propia. Ya hacía tiempo que no compartíamos la cama y no estábamos tan unidas como solíamos estarlo, así que ahora era incómodo.

Cynthia iba al colegio con la esperanza de conseguir un título en leyes. Yo escribía novelas para niños mientras tomaba cursos en el colegio local. Estábamos yendo por diferentes direcciones en la vida. Según ella ser un escritor para niños era estar un escalón debajo de alguien que sale en el Disney Channel.

"Hoy vi un conejo", le dije a Cynthia mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y yo me mordí el labio, pero no cambié de tema. "Estoy pensando en escribir mi propia versión de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. No será como el original, pero será similar. Hice un dibujo de cómo quiero que se vea". Cogí el pedazo de papel que había arrancado de mi cuaderno y se lo di en la mano.

"Bonito." Dijo mientras lo ponía devuelta en la mesita de mi peinador. "Muy colorido".

Me giré – Cynthia estaba acomodando su largo cabello en una alta cola de caballo.- Pasé penosamente mis dedos a través de mi pelo. Solía tenerlo largo también, pero accidentalmente lo quemé cuando me incliné sobre una estufa y se prendió fuego. El estilista que lo cortó rescató lo que pudo, que no fue mucho.

"¿Quieres ser uno de los personajes?" preguntè. "Realmente te gustaba la Reina de Corazones, puedo hacerte un Rey de espadas y cambiar tu nombre a Cody".

Cynthia no se rió – ni siquiera me dio una sonrisa torcida. Simplemente dejó salir un "hum" y se arremolinó bajo las mantas.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me levantaba del peinador. Apagué las luces y con la luz de la luna, que brillaba a través de la ventana, me metí en la cama con ella. Estábamos las dos acostadas tan cerca de la orilla como era posible. Un incómodo silencio llenó la habitación en lo que nos dormíamos.

"Buenas noches", dije mirando su espalda.

"..buenas noches", dijo Cynthia con voz monótona.

Era triste que ya no fuéramos tan cercanas. No es como si no lo hubiera intentado, la llamaba al celular (Cynthia no tenía mensajes de texto), le había enviado correos y la había invitado a mis firmas de libros, pero siempre estaba demasiado ocupada para pasar tiempo conmigo. Era deprimente.

La medicina para dormir de Cynthia ya debía haber hecho efecto porque estaba roncando. Me rodé sobre mi espalda y empecé a observar el techo. Estrellas que brillando en la oscuridad me regresaban la mirada. Cynthia y yo las pusimos ahí arriba cuando éramos pequeñas. Ninguna de nosotros era suficientemente alta para alcanzar el techo, incluso con el banquillo, así que brincamos en la cama esperando que las estrellas se pegaran cuando saltáramos lo suficiente para alcanzar el techo.

Cerré los ojos y me acurruqué más en la cama. Pensaba en el argumento de mi historia. Podía ver el agujero del conejo, en el cual quería que mi personaje cayera, veía el portal que la llevaba a un mundo nuevo, veía todos los colores y a los otros personajes.

Estaba a punto de formar una de las escenas en mi cabeza cuando sentí que algo rozaba mi pierna.

Un conejo blanco estaba sentado junto a mi pierna con un manojo de hierba en la boca. Me incliné hacia él. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunté. De alguna manera esperaba que gritara "¡Llegaré muy tarde!" a todo pulmón, pero solo se me quedó viendo mientras comía su hierba.

Empujé a Cynthia del hombro "Cynthia", susurré de forma audible al tiempo que empujaba su hombro otra vez "Cynthia, ¿ves el conejo junto a mí?"

Ella solo dejó escapar un ruidoso ronquido y arrojó lejos mi mano.

Rodé los ojos y luego miré al conejo. Aún me veía, su pequeña boca masticando el mismo manojo de hierba. Saltó de la cama, aterrizó en el piso y se giró para poder verme. Capté su punto.

Arrojé las cobijas sobre Cynthia y seguí al conejo.

Caminé hacia abajo por la escalera y empecé a pensar en todas las historias que había leído o escuchado en las que algún animal guía a una niña a un portal que la lleva a otro mundo. Estaba tan entusiasmada que casi corro a la puerta del frente. En las historias que había leído no había puertas cerradas.

Abrí la puerta y dejé que el conejo saliera. Corrí atravesando el campo hacia el prado. El pasto seco se aplastaba bajo mis pies mientras corría tras él. No quería perder la oportunidad de revivir mi infancia, así que lo ignoré y corrí más rápido.

No era difícil seguirle el paso. Lo que era difícil era seguirle el paso sorteando a través de los diferentes árboles que estaban dispersos alrededor. Pensé en pedirle que disminuyera la velocidad, pero en los libros no funcionaba y dudaba que me funcionara a mí ahora.

El consejo se detuvo, finalmente, en frente del agujero bajo la cerca. Me miró a mí y luego a la cerca.

"¿Se supone que debo pasar por ahí?", pregunté.

No dijo nada.

Medí la anchura del agujero con los ojos y creo que ese es el único momento en el que he agradecido ser tan pequeña.

Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas, mentalmente agradeciendo a Dios que estuviera usando pijama de pantalón, y me arrastré a través del agujero a la oscuridad.

**Fin del Prologo.**

**N/A**: Como el summary dice, este es un puñado de cuentos populares mezclados en uno. Tiene categoría T porque no quiero que la gente crea que voy a escribir un lemon. Tampoco hay lenguaje fuerte. Es extremadamente oscuro, sin embargo, este no es como uno de esos cuentos de hadas que verás en Disney. Estoy entusiasmada por esta historia y amaría escuchar reviews (POSITIVOS) sobre esta historia.

Si están leyendo World Collide, Bronze está en un spring break, así que vamos a esperar la siguiente actualización hasta la siguiente semana.

Si están leyendo Till death Do Us Part, aún estoy trabajando en el capítulo. Es un capítulo difícil, así que denme un poco de tiempo para terminarlo. :).

Daddy`s Little Cannibal

**N/T**: Estoy muy contenta de haber podido colaborar con esta traducción. Esta idea de Daddy`s me encantó y me emocionó poder traducirla. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que la disfruten mucho.

Abrazos.

**Estrella; **Que buena historia. De verdad estoy casi llorando porque sólo hay dos capítulos. No la había leído antes, pero la amé (L)

Muchisimas gracias a **Evastefana Cullen** que tradujo estos dos capítulos. (:


	2. La cabaña de dulce

**N/A**: Gracias a bronzehairedgirl620, en serio, sin ella esta historia apestaría. Es grandiosa. El inicio de este capítulo, el cual ella escribió, es simplemente asombroso, la amo, cielos, es asombrosa. Agradezcan a ella por este capítulo. Fue de lo más difícil mientras escribía el inicio del capítulo. Tenía todo lo demás escrito, excepto por el inicio y ella vino en su brillante armadura y lo escribió, asombrosamente. Mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado. En serio, agradézcanle a ella. : )

También, la razón por la que me tomó tanto, además de que no podía pensar en un buen comienzo, es debido a mi dedo. Sí, no fue lindo. Eso es también por lo que no actualicé Worlds Collide. Estuve en el hospital buena parte del día de ayer, oh, sí. Lo siento.

**Disclamer**: Twilight no me pertenece.

**Alice in Wonderland**

**Capítulo 1:**

**La Cabaña de Dulce**

A donde fuera que viera estaba oscuro. No había luz, ni calor, ni siquiera si el sol hubiera estado brillando podría ver. La oscuridad, como una densa nube lo cubría todo, haciéndolo imposible.

El viento, aunque sin fuerza, me helaba hasta los huesos. Me estremecí, los vellos se me erizaron por toda la piel mientras me frotaba los brazos tratando de no pensar en el frío y en lo mucho que deseaba no estar ahí. Los árboles eran altos y fuertes, amenazando a ambos lados míos, mostrando que no había forma de escapar de donde sea que hubiera caído. Las ramas se retorcían amenazadoramente unas con otras, las hojas muertas y desquebrajadas, las raíces negras y podridas.

Miré al frente, mi respiración se volvió superficial mientras enfocaba la vista, tratando de ver a través de la oscuridad y alcanzar a ver al conejo. Giré en círculos, tratando de, por lo menos, tener una idea general de la dirección a la que había corrido, pero sin éxito. Todo se veía igual. Húmedo, oscuro y lúgubre. No podía distinguir una dirección de la otra, lo que me hacía sentir más exasperada.

Continué tambaleándome hacia adelante, sin estar segura de a donde me dirigía. Realmente no importaba mucho a estas alturas. Mis ojos se concentraron al frente mío, esperando encontrar alguna salida, pero no había nada. Era un bosque sin fin, y mi esperanza rápidamente mermaba.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve caminando, mi búsqueda del conejo ya tenía buen rato olvidada, pero yo seguía. Finalmente, mientras miraba hacia adelante, expectante a ver una oscuridad eterna con las sombras que los árboles torcidos arrojaban sobre el suelo húmedo, apareció una pequeña mancha de luz a algunos pasos en la oscuridad.

Froté mis ojos, pidiendo que no estuvieran jugando conmigo y caminé sobre las muertas y desquebrajadas ramas mientras me hacía camino hacia el claro de luz. Cuando me iba acercando, fui capaz que distinguir la forma de una cabaña.

Pero lo que fue más extraño fue que parecía hecha de caramelo.

Parpadeé, asegurándome de que fuera real, antes de reír sin alegría. Todo lo que faltaba era Hansel y Gretel.

Un olor rancio venía de la cabaña. Consideré si debía o no entrar. No quería ser grosera e irrumpir, pero tampoco quería arriesgarme a que algo le estuviera pasando a la gente que vivía ahí.

El olor solo empeoraba entre más esperaba a hacer la decisión. No había nada que pudiera comparar a ese olor. Era un olor horrible y rancio. No podía soportar respirar por la nariz y tampoco quería respirar por la boca. Era tan fuerte el olor que podía probarlo.

Presioné mi nariz mientras me acercaba lentamente a la cabaña. Pensaba en que excusas podría decir a quienquiera que estuviera dentro sobre porque estaba irrumpiendo en su casa sin aviso ni invitación. El olor iba empeorando conforme me acercaba. Ya estaba en la puerta, mis ojos estaban aguándose mientras contenía la respiración. Giré el picaporte de fríjol de goma rápidamente y empujé la puerta para abrirla.

Niños muertos estaban alineados en el piso. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus cuerpos hinchados y ellos de un pálido blanco de muerte. No podían tener más de ocho años o menos de cinco. Un hombre, que estaba sentado en frente de la chimenea, tomó uno de los cuerpos y lo arrojó dentro del fuego. Tanteó la carne quemada con un atizador.

Quería gritar, pero estaba demasiado asustada del olor que se encerraba ahí, pero no me detuvo de derrumbarme y llorar. Ahora sabía de donde provenía el olor, lo que no lo hacía mejor. Puse ambas manos sobre mi cara, para bloquear no solo el olor, sino todo lo que ocurría. Estaba sollozando entre mis manos recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, el cual estaba hecho de galletas, para sostenerme.

"Tal vez quieras cerrar la puerta", dijo el hombre. "No queremos atraer más su atención."

Sacudí la cabeza. No quería abrir los ojos o levantarme. "No," sollocé. "No puedo." Empujé mis rodillas hasta mi pecho y enterré mi cabeza en ellas. Este no era mi Wonderland. Este no podía ser mi Wonderland.

Escuché el eco de pasos a través del cuarto. Sabía que el hombre estaba caminando hacia mí. No levanté la vista de entre mis rodillas. Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando ahora, si era por los sollozos o por el miedo, no lo sabía. Una mano se posó sobre mi espalda y los pasos se detuvieron. Me negué a mirar hacia arriba.

"Si no cerramos la puerta, él regresará", dijo el hombre.

"Puedes olerlo incluso con la puerta cerrada", le grité a través de mis manos. No quería moverme. No quería tener que ver aquello otra vez.

"Sé que puede olerlo, eso no es lo que me preocupa".

Rodeó mis rodillas y mi espalda con sus manos. No quería hacer ruido cuando me levantara del suelo.

Puse mis manos sobre mi rostro. Me sentí como una niña pequeña. Podía esconderme de todas las cosas malas del mundo y nada podía lastimarme mientras tuviera mis manos cubriendo mis ojos.

Se escuchó el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse mientras me depositaba sobre la silla. Empujé mis pies sobre el asiento y enterré la cabeza entre las rodillas. Podía sentir el calor de la chimenea. Me hizo sentir nauseas.

"Aquí", dijo el hombre.

Me negué a alejar la cabeza de mis rodillas.

"Toma," me ordenó. "Esto bloqueara el olor y evitará que las cenizas entren a tu boca".

Me atraganté.

Tomó mi muñeca, la alejó de mi rostro y me puso algo sobre la mano. Mis dedos rodearon el objeto.

Levante la cara de mis rodillas y miré el objeto. Era una máscara, del mismo tipo que alguien usaría cuando estuviera trabajando con spray de pintura o limpiando un baño. Miré al hombre que me la dio. Estaba usando el mismo tipo de mascara.

La puse sobre mi boca sin dejar de verlo. Estaba tan pálido como los cuerpos alineados detrás de él y tan hermoso como un ocaso en el Mississippi. Se veía humano, lo único diferente en él eran sus ojos carmesí, que se escondían detrás de su rubio pelo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó. Su voz era como un suave jazz.

"Estoy bien" asentí. Estaba temblando.

Miré detrás de él, una pequeña niña yacía junto a la chimenea. Estaba usando un vestido rosa que había sido desgarrado hasta el dobladillo. Lodo cubría sus mejillas y sus labios estaban azules. Miré a otra parte y ahogué un sollozo.

"¿Por qué estás," ahogué otro sollozo. "Por qué estás quemando sus cuerpos?" pregunté.

"No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?"

Sacudí la cabeza, aún mirando a cualquier otra parte excepto a la chimenea.

"Eso explica mucho." Masculló para sí.

Lo miré. Estaba parado frente a mí. Se elevaba sobre mí, lo que no me sorprendía, casi todos eran más altos que yo. Había conocido a niños más altos que yo.

Caminó de nuevo a la chimenea y tomó a la niña. Miré al piso de nuevo. No había forma de que pudiera verlo quemar niños, aun si estaban muertos.

"Nunca respondiste mi pregunta. ¿Porqué estas quemando a los niños?"

Se quedó en silencio. Lo único que se oía era el tronido del fuego sobre la carne quemada. Cenizas volaban frente a mi cara. Pude sentir de nuevo la cena.

"Habito," dijo. "La única forma de matar a un vampiro es quemar su cuerpos."

"¿Son vampiros?" grite empujando mis ojos lejos del piso y mirándolo a él. Estaba empujando a la niña con el atizador. Parecía inmune a la visión de la forma en que el cuerpo estaba doblado, ella miraba directo a nosotros.

El hombre me miró y levantó una ceja. "No, por supuesto que no", negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar el fuego. La niña ya era casi toda cenizas. "Fueron mordidos por un vampiro, esto es para asegurarse de que no se transformen en uno." Hizo un gesto señalando el fuego.

"¿Vampiro?" pregunté.

Parpadeó. "Vampiro", asintió. "No sé cual fue, no reconozco el olor. Pienso que fue un neófito, eso es probable por la cantidad muertos." Tomó otro cuerpo y lo arrojó al fuego. No podía verlo más.

"¿Me estás diciendo que un vampiro asesinó a todos los niños de la cabaña?" Pregunté.

"¿En verdad te sorprende? Debes de haber escuchado de las historias de María y su armada de vampiros. Esto no es nada en comparación a lo que ella ha hecho. Villas enteras fueron destruidas por ella. Estos son solo algunos niños"

"Me pregunto donde sus madres es..." susurró.

"Una de dos, muertos o vampiros, sin embargo, dudo que haya mucha diferencia." Dejó salir un bufido.

"¿Cómo sabes que fue un vampiro? Podría solamente ser alguien que pretende ser un vampiro". El pensar que hubiera verdaderos vampiros, incluso en este mundo de ilusión, era imposible para mí de aceptar. Seguí al conejo con la esperanza de encontrar mi propio wonderland, pero en vez de eso lo que encontré fue un mundo donde los vampiros existen y niños muertos son quemados.

Arrojó un pequeño niño sobre el piso en frente de mí. Miré a otra dirección rápidamente. Mi mano fue sobre la máscara y traté de mantener mi estomago en su lugar.

"¿Quieres saber cómo sé que un vampiro hizo esto?" Preguntó.

No quería saberlo.

Rodeó con su mano el cuello de la camisa del niño y la jaló hacia abajo para revelar marcas de dientes en el cuello del chico. No eran marcas de colmillos como alguien vería en una película, era marcas reales de dientes. Un juego completo de perfectos y alineados dientes.

"Su sangre ha sido drenada", dijo, su voz monótona. "Y cada uno tenía el juego de marcas de dientes en su cuello". Empujó al niño lejos de mí. Miré su cuerpo sin vida deslizarse a través del piso antes de que cayera dentro del fuego.

"¿Cómo estás tan cómodo lanzando niños en el fuego?" pregunté. No podía imaginar a nadie siendo tan insensible, excepto tal vez la persona – vampiro que los había asesinado.

Me miró "No son niños", se encogió de hombros. "Y no es que yo haya sido quien los mató", añadió rápidamente.

Sacudí la cabeza "No puedo imaginar alguien tan insensible".

"No estoy siendo insensible, estoy siendo honesto". Punzó el cadáver en el ojo con el atizador.

"Debe ser realmente solitaria tu vida, entonces" envolví mis rodillas con mis brazos y dejé mi barbilla sobre ellas.

"¿De dónde eres?" ignoró mi comentario previo. "Obviamente no eres de algún lugar cercano".

"Biloxi", respondí.

"Nunca oí de él", dijo mientras se volvía de vuelta al fuego.

"No creo que hubiera..." miré al techo y se me escapó un jadeo. Había una gran cantidad de jaulas para aves colgando del techo. "¿Qué era este lugar?" pregunté sin aliento.

"La cabaña de la bruja", dijo. "Atraía a los niños al interior de la cabaña con su casa de dulce, los engordaba y entonces se los comía".

"Como ocurría con Hansel y Gretel", susurré para mí misma.

"¿Así que oíste sobre lo que le pasó a los niños Kendrick?" parecía sorprendido.

"¿Los niños Kendrick?" pregunté.

"Sí, Hansel y Gretel Kendrick. Fueron los niños que escaparon e la cabaña y le dijeron a todos sobre la bruja. También son los niños que la empujaron dentro del fuego."

"Pensé que eran los únicos a los que la bruja había hecho prisioneros", dije. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que había escuchado la historia de Hansel y Gretel y no era mi favorita.

"Fueron los únicos que escaparon, pero no los únicos a los que la bruja capturó, obviamente." Apuntó a la línea de niños que estaban esperando su turno de ser arrojados al fuego.

Corrí mis dedos a través de mi cabello y dejé escapar una larga exhalación. Quería volver a casa. Quería estar tan lejos de este lugar tanto como fuera humanamente posible. Quería meterme de vuelta en la cama con Cynthia y compartirla y pretender que nada de esto había pasado y que todo era un sueño. Quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado con los niños. Estaba equivocaba al querer estar en un cuento de hadas, terriblemente equivocada.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó. Lo vi. El me miraba fijamente.

"Alice", dije. "Alice Brandon. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Jasper, Jasper Whitlock", respondió. Esperaba que extendiera su mano hacia mí, pero no lo hizo. Se dio la vuelta hacia el fuego de nuevo. Estaba muy quieto. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan cómoda cerca de mí?" dijo, mirándo hacia atrás. "No pareces ni si quiera un poco intimidada..."

"¿Porqué lo estaría?" pregunté. No me había dado ninguna razón para estar intimidada.

"Porque soy un vampiro."

**Fin del capítulo.**

**A/N:** ¡Wooh! No bromeo cuando dije que fue un capítulo difícil. Un agradecimiento especial a Bronze por ser tan increíble y escribir la primera parte por mí. No bromeaba cuando dije que este fue un capítulo difícil. No es que no me haya gustado la historia o que no supiera lo que quería que pasara, es solo asunto de poner lo que está en mi cabeza en un documento. Pero, está hecho, y estoy feliz con la forma en que quedó. Gracias por leer y por los reviews que siempre me hacen sonreír, a menos que sea un review desagradable, entonces me pongo triste.

Oigan chicas, justo antes de leer esto, supe que mi tío murió.

Daddy´s Little Canníbal.

**N/T**: Este es el primer capítulo de la historia además del prólogo. Es una lástima que la historia quedara incompleta porque la verdad es que me había gustado mucho en cuanto la leí y me hubiera encantado verla terminada. Estoy segura de que lo mismo pasará con otros. Agradezco esta oportunidad que se me dio. Fue realmente un placer haber participado en esta traducción.

Besos.

Estrella; Gracias de nuevo a la traductora. Y a Stephanie por estos maravillosos dos capítulos. Quedé en shock al leer el final. xD ¿Dejan un review? Estoy segura de que Stephanie lo agradecerá desde arriba (: Desde que estaba tan emocionada con esta historia;


End file.
